


The Shrine of the Moon

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fights, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei goes to another shrine to help them out and discovers someone who was once her enemy and a lot more. Please Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You’re going to go to the Tsukimine Shrine today and help them out.”

 

Rei turned to look at her Grandfather.  An eyebrow rose.  “Excuse me?”

 

He raised an eyebrow right back at her.  “You are going to the Tsukimine Shrine and help them out.  They are short-handed and they’re trying to prepare for a Festival.  I volunteered your services.”

 

Rei huffed indignantly.  “Well what if I have plans?”

 

Her Grandfather glared back.  “You’ll have to break them.  Besides, I owe them several favors as it is.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because their sons have come over here and done things around the grounds for me…when you were out gallivanting with your friends.”

 

Rei flushed and bit her lip.  She knew that she’d been slacking off at the Shrine.  But there was no way that she could tell her grandfather that she’d spent the last two weeks battling an incredible amount of youma as Sailor Mars.  “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  _I_ owe them.”

 

Her Grandfather just smiled.

 

**88888**

 

“I’m Tsukino Ikuko, the Head Priest here at the Tsukimine Shine.” Rei bowed to the cheerful woman with merry eyes and long blue hair.  “Welcome.  You must be Rei-chan!  Your grandfather has told me much about you.” 

 

“Thank you.  I’m looking forward to helping you prepare, Tsukino-san.”

 

The older woman laughed.  “Call me Ikuko.  Actually, I’m going to have you work with my oldest son.”  She looked around.  “Jun?  JUN!”

 

A deep voice came from around the side of the building.  “Coming, Mom.”  Rei turned to towards as footsteps came near.  A young man rounded the corner and somehow Rei managed to keep her jaw from hitting the ground.  And from transforming and setting Ikuko-san’s son on fire.

 

It was Jadeite.

 

Ikuko-san smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  “What’s up?  You needed me?”

 

“Yes, this is Hino Rei.  She is from the Hikawa Shrine.  She’s here to help us out.”

 

Blue eyes met purple.  “Oh, you’re the girl that’s the miko over at Hikawa.  The one that’s not helping her grandfather out.”

 

“JUN!”

 

He shrugged.  “It’s the truth.  If she’d been at the Shrine helping her grandfather, Shingo and I wouldn’t have had to go over there so much recently.”

 

Rei felt her cheeks burn.  _How dare he!  He has no idea what I’m going through!_

 

“Jun, that doesn’t matter.  Just work with Rei-chan.”  At that, Ikuko-san disappeared into the building.

 

Jun looked down at Rei who glared defiantly back.  His blond hair glowed in the sunshine as he ran his hand through it.  He sighed.  “Look.  I’m sorry.  I know that you have your own life and things you need or want to do.  But, your grandfather can’t do everything by himself anymore.  Maybe you and your friends can spend time together by helping out at your Shrine.”

 

Rei bit her lip.  “You might be right.”  She glared again at him.  “Maybe.”

 

He laughed.  “Feisty, aren’t you?”

 

Rei sniffed.  “What would you like me to do, Tsukino-san?”

 

“First, call me Jun.  Tsukino-san is my dad.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“In Hong Kong.  He’s a reporter and he’s covering a conference there.  He won’t be back until the day the Festival starts.”  Jun motioned towards an outbuilding.  “Follow me.”

 

For the rest of the day, Rei was kept busy.  Sweeping, dusting, painting.  Helping Jun trim trees back so that lanterns could be later hung in the branches.  There were several buildings on the property that needed windows washed.  Rei couldn’t believe how large the property was.  It even included a small hill with a cave entrance.

 

Rei had walked by the cave several times; she had noticed the cave had a shimenawa with gohei across the entrance.  She felt something emanating from within.  Something that seemed familiar to her.  She started to duck under the shimenawa to investigate but a hand dropped upon her shoulder making her jump.

 

It was Jadeite….no, Jun.

 

His blue eyes were a trifle frosty.  “Sorry, but you can’t go in there.  No one outside the family is allowed enter the cave shrine.  It’s rather like the room that houses your Fire.”

 

Rei flushed.  Embarrassed that she had been caught but angry over the fact that his touch made her heart pound.  “Sorry.  You’re right, I should know better.”  She tried her most charming smile.  “I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me.”

 

The frost left his eyes but they were still solemn as he looked deep into her eyes.  Releasing her shoulder, he looked away.  “It’s time for lunch.  I’ll show you where you can wash up.”

 

**88888**

 

Rei knelt on the cushion.  She had offered to help Ikuko-san bring out the food but she had brushed aside Rei’s offer.

 

Rei looked around the room and her eyes lit upon a series of photographs.  The one that caught her eye was one of Jun, a younger boy with darker blond hair and a girl.  The girl’s hair was as bright blond as Jun’s and even longer than Rei’s.  The picture appeared to be a couple of years old.

 

“Jun-san…is that you and your younger brother in that picture?”

 

He didn’t even glance up.  “Yes.”

 

“Who’s the girl?”

 

“My sister.”  Rei looked sharply at Jun.  His tone of voice was flat and almost monotone.

 

“Where is she?  Shouldn’t she be helping out?”

 

Jun looked up at Rei, his eyes were dull with pain.  “My sister is very ill.  She’s unable to help.”

 

Rei bit her lip.  “Oh.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to cause you pain.”

 

Jun gave a sad smile.  “I know.  Just please don’t say anything in front of my mom.  It hurts her very much.”

 

Ikuko came back into the room with the rest of the food.  Rei simply nodded at him.  Then gave thanks for the food in front of her and began to eat.

 

After lunch, the pair sat and made charms.  Rei looked around at the several baskets that were already full of various types.  She looked at Jun.  “Don’t you have enough charms already?  We’re always making and blessing them at our shrine.”

 

He didn’t pause in his calligraphy.  “No.  We only bless the charms twice a month.  At the New Moon and at the Full Moon.  So, we need to make lots in-between times.”

 

“I see.”

 

**88888**

 

Ikuko-san smiled.  “Thank you for all of your help today, Rei-chan.”  She pressed a basket into Rei’s hands.  “This is for you and your grandfather.  Please thank him for us for letting you come and help us out.”

 

Rei bowed.  “It was my pleasure.  If you need more help, please don’t hesitate to call.”

 

Jun, leaning against the wall, smiled “Bye, Rei-chan.  See you soon.”

 

Rei barely glanced at him.  But she did hear the slightly mocking tone of his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Are you sure it was him, Mars?” asked Venus.  She was crouched next to Mars, hiding behind some shrubs at the Tsukimine Shrine.  Jupiter and Mercury were on Mars’ other side, Mercury tapping away at her computer, analysing the area.  Lights from the main building glowed in the darkness but the rest of the shrine property was dark.  She could barely see the cave that Mars had mentioned.

 

Mars scowled at her.  “For the last time.  Yes, it was Jadeite.  I know it was him but he acted like he’d never seen me before in his life.”

 

“Perhaps he hasn’t.” said Mercury.  The others looked at her.  “We really don’t know everything there is to know about Beryl’s minions and how she got them.  All we know is what we were told by Luna and Artemis and what we discovered when we fought them.  And we all know that they didn’t have all of their memories back either.”  She snapped her computer shut and put it away.  “There is energy coming from the cave shrine.  Lunar energy.  We’re going to have to investigate it.”

 

Mercury started to stand up but yanked back down by Jupiter when a door of the main building slid open and someone exited.  It was Jun.  He slid the door shut and began walking towards the shrine cave.  His _yukata_ glowed a ghostly white in the moonlight.  The four Senshi watched as he ducked underneath the shimenawa.

 

Mars was unsurprised as Jun paused for a moment, held out his hand and a blue flame appeared in his palm.  She looked at her sisters with a raised eyebrow.

 

Venus rolled her eyes.  “Okay, okay.  You’re right.  He’s Jadeite.  Possibly.  Just because he’s able to make a flame like Jadeite’s doesn’t necessarily mean that he IS Jadeite.”

 

“Regardless of WHO he is, we better follow or we’ll lose him.” Said Jupiter.

 

Quickly and quietly the four Senshi sped across the grounds, ducked under the shimenawa and began following their quarry.

 

Mercury activated her visor and examined the cave as they went along.  There were several side passages but Jun kept walking straight ahead.  Eventually they saw that there was another opening at the end of the tunnel; they could see a faint light emanating from it.  Jun went inside.

 

The girls quickly ran to the entrance and peered inside.  There was a hole in the roof of the cavern and through it the moon glowed onto a pool of water.  Jun approached the edge, slipped off his geta and began to loosen his yukata.

 

Jupiter slapped a hand across Mercury’s eyes just as Jun shrugged his yukata off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.  Mars’ mouth became dry as a desert as she stared at his nude back as he slowly waded into the water.  She barely heard the salacious whispers of Venus and Jupiter as they frankly discussed Jun’s back, legs and butt.  She didn’t hear Mercury moan as the two nymphos began a whispered chant of “turn around.”  She could only watch as Jun ducked underneath the water then rose back up in the center of the pool.  He raised his arms and tilted his face up causing his body to glow in the light of the Moon.  Softly a chant echoed off the walls.

 

Mars’ didn’t know how long she crouched there staring but she was startled out of her trance by Venus yanking her out of the entrance and into a crevice along the sidewall.  Jupiter had done the same with Mercury on the opposite side. 

 

Seconds later, Jun walked out.  Fortunately, for Mercury’s sensibilities, fully dressed.  But instead of walking out of the cave, he went into one of the caverns to the side.

 

“Hey, little sister.  You won’t believe who came to the Shrine today.”  Jun’s voice echoed off the walls.

 

The four Senshi tiptoed quietly to the entrance of the new cavern and looked inside.  And managed to keep from gasping in shock.

 

Inside was a shrine.  Written above an altar was ancient writing that Mercury didn’t understand but she set her computer to try to translate it.  On the altar was a sword.  From the looks of it the sword was also ancient even though it gleamed in the light.

 

But what shocked them most of all was that Jun was kneeling on the ground in front of a girl.  A girl with long blond hair.  The girl that Rei had seen in a photograph and was told that she was very ill.  She was laying on a futon and covered with a duvet.  It appeared that she was also wearing a yukata.

 

She appeared to be asleep but floating above her body was a crystal flower that gleamed with it’s own light.

 

Jun reached out and lightly tugged on a strand of hair.  “Mom must have taken you to the pool.  Your hair looks freshly braided.  Dad’s still out of town but he should be back tomorrow.  I wonder what he’ll bring you this time.”

 

He sighed.  “You won’t believe who showed up at the Shrine today.”  He paused for a moment.  “It was Mars.”

 

The four Senshi jumped as a crystalline hum filled the room.

 

Jun nodded.  “Yup.  It was Mars.  I would have known her anywhere.  She recognized me too but I think I may have made her uncertain as to whether I’m Jadeite or not.”  He sighed and stretched out on the futon next to the girl.  He rested his cheek against the top of her head.  “I miss her terribly, you know.  When she appeared on the porch…I just wanted to grab her and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe and take her to the mountains, to our special place where we used to go and not let her go for a month.”

 

Another hum filled the room but this time it had an almost sad note to it.

 

“I know.  I know.  Time.  More time.  The Senshi aren’t going to trust us.  And when they find out that we’ve had you here all this time…well, they aren’t going to be happy about that.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

Mars, Jupiter and Mercury gaped in horror as Venus stood up and walked into the light.

 

Jun had leapt to his feet at the sound of Venus’ voice and transformed.  Before them stood Jadeite clad in a dark blue tunic trimmed with red.  On his legs were black trousers and knee-high black boots.  A belt was around his waist with a sheathed sword but between his hands a blue flame flared with power.

 

There was another crystalline hum…this one was a combination of happy and scolding.

 

Jadeite spared a quick glance to the girl on the futon.  “Don’t scold, Usagi.  I have every right to protect you.”  He glared at the Senshi, the other three having moved to Venus’ side.  “I thought I told you that this was a private area.  Strangers are not welcome.”

 

Venus tossed her head.  “Mercury detected Lunar Energy.  That gave us every right to come in here and investigate.”

 

Jadeite looked at them.  “How much did you see?”

 

Jupiter grinned.  “Venus and I want to know if you can bounce a coin off your butt.”

 

Jadeite’s jaw dropped.  “I can’t believe that you actually said that!  And for the love of Selene don’t say that in front of Kunzite or Nephrite.”  He pointed at Mercury.  “She didn’t see anything, did she?”

 

“She’s not in a coma or covered in hives.”  Venus’ voice was dry.

 

Mercury blushed.  Her face almost rivalled the crystal’s glow.

 

“Good.”

 

“Why is that good?” Asked Jupiter.

 

“Because I don’t want Zoicite killing me because Mercury suffered any trauma.”

 

“Why would you care if we suffered any trauma?”

 

Jadeite gave them an astonished look.  “Well, for one thing it would upset Serenity.”  The hum this time was of agreement.  “And we love you.  We’ve always loved you.”

 

Mars glared at him.  “You have a funny way of showing it!”

 

Jadeite looked baffled for a moment then slapped his hand to his forehead.  “Oh, you mean Beryl’s clones of us.”

 

“Clones?”  Mercury quickly tapped on her computer.  “Clones.”  Her voice was flat.

 

“Are you sure?”  Venus’ voice was also flat but there was an undertone to it that Mercury didn’t quite catch but Jupiter gave Venus a sharp look.

 

“Yes.  Now that I’m looking at the real thing and comparing to what I collected previously…totally different.  I should have realized that the other…thing that said it was Jadeite wasn’t even human or humanoid.”  Mercury frowned, clearly angry with herself.  “I shouldn’t have been so blind.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”  Jadeite smiled.  “You didn’t have all of your memories back.  You still don’t really.  And since the fake Shitennou were dead, you didn’t have any reason to go back and look at the data you collected.”

 

Mercury shot him a look that said that she should have done better anyways.

 

“Where’s Kunzite?”  Venus cut to the chase.

 

“Here.”  A new voice echoed throughout the cavern.


	3. Chapter 3

The Senshi stood frozen.  They could only stare at the three men who stood in the mouth of the cavern.

 

The crystal hummed a welcome.

 

Kunzite bowed toward Serenity.  “Princess, forgive me for not coming to see you for this last week but unfortunately I’ve been busy dealing with a project that went awry for another architect.”

 

The hum indicated forgiveness.

 

Venus took three strides and slapped Kunzite as hard as she could.  The two leaders ignored the gasps of shock and stared at each other.  Gray eyes into blue.  Venus growled and slapped him again.

 

She started to swing a third time.

 

Kunzite blocked her arm and held her hand.

 

“I’ll allow you slap me twice…but not a third time unless you have a very good explanation as to why.”

 

Venus tried to glare but her chin trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek.  “You left me.  You promised you would come back to me.”  Her voice rose.  “YOU NEVER CAME BACK TO ME!  **YOU LEFT ME ALONE!”**   She collapsed to her knees, covering her face with the hand that Kunzite wasn’t holding.  “You hid from me.  You didn’t tell me that you’d come back.  I’ve been so… _lonely_!”  Her shoulders shook with her tears, choking her until she couldn’t speak.

 

Kunzite sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  He whispered softly in her ear while stroking her hair and back.

 

Mars stared for a moment.  “I can’t believe she’s trusting him just like that!”

 

Mercury bit her lip.  “You’re going to thing I’m crazy but I trust Zoicite.”

 

Jupiter shrugged.  “And I trust Neph.”  Her green eyes glowed as he grinned and winked at her.

 

Mars continued to stare.  “Seriously?”  The other two nodded at her.  “They betrayed everyone and you trust them just like that.”

 

Mercury sighed.  “I didn’t feel this way when I was around those other…things…that claimed they were the Shitennou.  But when I laid eyes on Zoicite…I felt…safe.  Warm.  Protected.”

 

“You’re able to defend yourself.” Flared Mars.

 

Mercury frowned at her.  But before she could speak, Jupiter broke in.  “Not that sort of protection.  Not the sort of ‘I’ll do the defending here!’ sort of protection.”  Jupiter clearly was groping for a way to explain it.  “It’s the sort of protection…he’s protecting…my heart.  He’s my…rock.  I just know that even at my darkest point, he’ll be there to show me the light at the end of the tunnel.”  She turned teary eyes to Mars, her voice tight.  “Don’t you feel that?”

 

Mars bit her lip.  The Jadeite she’d met had cost her and her grandfather quite a bit with the schemes he’d pulled.  She looked up and met the solemn blue gaze of this Jadeite…and fell.  He smiled and pulled her close.  Mars laughed softly.  “I’ll still set you on fire if you make me mad.”

 

He laughed just as softly and kissed the shell of her ear.  “I look forward to it!”

 

Jupiter looks at Nephrite.  “So, what next?”

 

He shrugged and smiled.  “Not really sure.”

 

Zoicite looked at Mercury.  “That caped weirdo hasn’t tried to do anything to you has he?”

 

Mercury blinked.  “Caped weirdo?”

 

“Tuxedo Mask.”

 

“Oh.  Him.”  Mercury shook her head.  “No, he’s never hurt any of us.  We still don’t know who he is.  Believe me, I’ve tried.”

 

Jadeite laughed.  “Tuxedo Mask is the coffee slurping pretty boy who is friends with the arcade guy.” 

 

The Senshi’s jaws dropped.  Even Venus’ tears stopped as she stared at Kunzite.  “Chiba Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask?  Is that true?”

 

Kunzite stood and with casual strength set Venus back on her feet.  “And you may as well know that he’s Endymion.”

 

“My head hurts.”  Said Jupiter.  She rubbed one eyebrow.  “ Chiba Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask who is also Endymion?  He’s your prince and you’re calling him a caped weirdo?”

 

“Yes.” Said Kunzite.

 

Nephrite shook his head.  “You have to admit fighting in a tuxedo with top hat, cape and a cane is slightly weird.  Besides, we’ve called him a lot worse than ‘caped weirdo’ back in the day.”

 

“Oh.”  She frowned.  “So where did the tuxedo come from?  I know that my memories from the Silver Millennium aren’t complete but I’m just not getting the tuxedo.”

 

Mercury frowned, her eyes looking at something in the distant past.  “I think…I remember…tuxedos were the formal wear of the Lunar Court.  Perhaps that’s what he was wearing when he died.”

 

There was another crystalline hum.  This one was full of sad agreement.

 

Mercury looked at Serenity.  “Princess, I was right about the formal wear of the Lunar Court?”  An agreeing hum.  “So Endymion was wearing a tuxedo when he died.”  The hum seemed to go from a positive tone to a negative one and back.  “Wait, perhaps…perhaps it was like our uniforms now.  Everyone sees our uniforms at the moment but when we un-transform, we’re wearing our regular clothes.”  The hum rang with agreement.  Mercury’s eyes brightened.  “I get it, Endymion was wearing a tuxedo but had to go into battle so he used magic to form his armor, so he died wearing armor.  So now when he transforms, he’s wearing a tuxedo but if he…levels up, so to speak, he’d be wearing his armor.”

 

Zoicite nodded.  “Good theory.  We’ll have to put it to the test.  But to be honest, that top hat looks really stupid.”

 

Venus snickered.  “It’s not as bad as that ugly green jacket Mamoru-san wears.”

 

Zoicite shuddered.  “I thought that we taught him better.  Death to the Ugly Green Jacket!”

 

Nephrite laughed.  “We’ll have to make plans on how to get rid of that thing if Serenity can’t prevail over him.”

 

“Changing the subject.”  Venus was no longer laughing.  “What happened to Serenity?  How did she end up this way?  And what is that flower thing floating above her?”

 

Jadeite smiled.  “That is the _Ginzuishou_.”

 

The Senshi looked at the crystal flower then back at the Shitennou.  Visibly startled, Mercury spoke.  “I remember it being a multi-faceted sphere.  My computer details it that way as well.  So why is it in the shape of a flower?”

 

Jadeite shrugged.  “When it originally appeared, it was in the sphere shape but over time it has changed.  How?  We don’t know.  It just has.”

 

“So what happened that caused Serenity to be like this?”  Asked Mars.

 

Jadeite covered his eyes with one hand.  It was obvious that it was hard for him to talk about it.  Nephrite rested a hand on Jadeite’s shoulder and spoke.  “She was hit by a car just a few days before she turned fourteen.”

 

Kunzite spoke.  “She was in the hospital for several weeks but one day Aunt Ikuko went to the Moon Pond Cavern and prayed.  She had a vision that told her that Usagi needed to be brought here.  It took quite a bit of convincing and lying…”

 

“And magic!” said Zoicite with a laugh.”

 

Kunzite ignored him and continued.  “…to get the doctors to release her from the hospital.  She was brought to this cavern like Aunt Ikuko’s vision said and when she was brought before the Lovers Shrine, the _Ginzuishou_ appeared above her.  Since then, she hasn’t had anything to eat or drink.  She doesn’t need to use the bathroom either.  We think that the _Ginzuishou_ has her in some form of suspended animation.”

 

“She has grown though.” Said Jadeite.  “Not much.  A few centimeters.  But she has grown.”

 

“So, have you tried to break the _Ginzuishou’s_ spell or whatever it is?”

 

Nephrite snorted.  “Oh, yeah.  Big mistake that was.  Nosebleeds and migraines for DAYS!”

 

Venus looked at the four men.  “So what’s going to take to wake her up?”

 

Kunzite raised a sardonic eyebrow at her.  “You’re the Goddess of Love…you tell me.”

 

Venus scowled at him.  Then a shocked look came across her face.  “Oh you are kidding, right?!  Really?”  The other Senshi looked at her as she giggled.  “It such a cliché!”

 

Jupiter growled.  “Quit giggling and spit it out!”

 

Venus laughed even harder.  “Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and now Serenity is going to join those legendary ranks.”

 

Mercury and Mars looked at her like she’d grown another head but Jupiter caught on.  “True Love’s Kiss?!”

 

Venus nodded, still giggling.  “What a cliché!  Right?”

 

“So who is her true love?”  Mercury shook her head.  “No.  Wait.  I’m sorry.  I know.  Endymion.  Who is Tuxedo Mask.  Who is Chiba Mamoru.”

 

Mars pulled on a strand of her long, black hair.  “So how are we going to get Mamoru-san here?”


	4. Chapter 4

Mamoru closed his apartment door behind him.  He was exhausted.  Completely and utterly exhausted.

 

Not only had youma been coming out of the woodwork for the past couple of weeks but he also had midterms coming up and was spending every spare minute he had studying for them. 

 

And today, he decided to be a masochist and go to the dojo for an hour of karate practice.

 

He really needed to have his head examined.  Obviously he got brain damage at some point in time and now it was beginning to affect his sanity.

 

He threw his book bag onto the nearest chair.  He went into the kitchen, setting the bag of fast food on the table.  He opened the fridge and poured a glass of milk instead of his usual cup of coffee.  He sat down wearily and stared at the bag of food before opening it and pulling the food out.  It probably wasn’t the healthiest of meals but he was just too tired to take the time and make something.

 

He stared off into space as he ate and drank like an automaton.

 

He jolted when his cell phone rang.  He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the Caller ID.  He smiled when he saw the name that appeared on the screen.  Flicking it on, he spoke.  “Hello, Ami-chan.  What can I do for you?”

 

_“Oh, this isn’t Ami-chan, cape boy.”_

 

Mamoru’s blood froze.  He couldn’t believe that the voice he was hearing was real.  “Zoicite?”

 

_“Awwww!  You guessed right the first time!  And here I wanted to play with you for a while!”_

 

Mamoru’s tone was grim.  “What do you want, Zoicite?  How did you get Ami’s phone?  Where is she?”

 

_“Is that concern I hear in your voice, cape boy?  Well Ami, or should I say Sailor Mercury can’t come to the phone right now.  She and her little friends are…tied up…at the moment.”_

Mamoru was stunned.  Ami was Sailor Mercury?  His agile brain kicked into high gear.  If Ami was Mercury then Minako, Rei and Makoto must be the other Senshi.  He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t figured it out sooner.  But, no, he had to be told by someone he thought was dead and buried.

 

“What do you want Zoicite?”

 

 _“Oh, I want lots and lots of things.  Money, fame, cars, blah, blah, blah.  Oh, and mustn’t forget World Peace…I REALLY want that!”_   Laughter pealed mockingly out of the phone.

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

_“Well SOMEONE certainly doesn’t have a sense of humor today!  Okay, you want to know what I want?  I want you to come to the Tsukimine Shrine.  The cave shrine to be specific.  You have 30 minutes to get here or the Senshi and their precious Moon Princess are not going to be very happy people.”_

 

This was becoming shock after shock.  Mamoru’s voice shook a bit.  “Serenity?  You have Serenity as well as the Senshi?”

 

_“I don’t like repeating myself, cape boy.  You have 29 minutes.”_

 

“Hello?  Hello?”  Mamoru cursed as he heard the dial tone in his ear.  He resisted the temptation to throw the phone against the wall. 

 

He couldn’t delay anymore.  He had people to save.

 

**8888888**

 

“Well, at least you refrained from going ‘bwahahahaha!’” said Kunzite with a voice as dry as the deserts he once ruled.

 

Zoicite grinned cheekily at him as he handed Mercury’s cell phone back to her.  “You’re just jealous that you’d never be able to pull something like that off!”

 

Kunzite ignored that and turned to Venus.  “Do you think…”

 

_Bzzzt!  Bzzzt!  Bzzzt!_

 

Mercury snatched up her computer and looking at the screen, she gasped.  “There are four…no FIVE separate youma attacks in the City!”

 

The other three Senshi looked at her in shock.  Jadeite shook his head.  “Five different attacks?  Isn’t that overkill?”

 

“There is no way we’re going to be able to handle five separate attacks.” Said Mars flatly.

 

The four Senshi looked at each other.  Venus stood, brushing invisible dirt off her skirts.  “We don’t have a choice.  We’re going to have to split up and go after each one.”

 

“You may not have a choice but you can have help.”  Venus looked at Kunzite.  He smiled.  “We’ll go with you.  Four separate pairs.”  He looked at Mercury.  “Which one is the most isolated one?”

 

Mercury tapped for a moment.  “It’s the one in Aoyama Park.”

 

“Where are the others?” Asked Venus.  When Mercury told her, Venus quickly made assignments.  “After you take care of yours, head for Aoyama Park unless someone else needs help.  We’ll all meet there.  Let’s go.”

 

Jadeite leaned over and quickly kissed his sister on the forehead.  “We’ll see you soon.  Do your best to explain to Endymion why we weren’t here when he comes.  We’ll be back as soon as we can.  Don’t let him leave.”

 

A ringing hum echoed through the cavern as the Senshi and Shitennou left to fight side by side for the first time in a thousand years.


	5. Chapter 5

“I have lost my damn mind.”  Tuxedo Mask stood behind a tree and stared at the entrance to the cave.  He could feel the Senshi in four separate spots with youma in the same places and a fifth elsewhere.  He could also feel something strange that he couldn’t identify with the Senshi and the youma.

 

Yet, there was something in the cave in front of him that also called out to him.  He knew that he needed to defeat the youma.  Zoicite said that he was going to do something to the Senshi and Serenity if he didn’t come.  But, he knew.  He absolutely _knew_ that the Senshi were not in that cave.

 

“What the hell is Zoicite up to?”

 

Tuxedo Mask growled at himself.  Angry that he acting as uncertain as a girl on her first date.  He took a deep breath and ran across the ground, ducking under the shimenawa.  He paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust.  Slowly he crept forward, listening hard for the slightest movement.  He peered carefully into each cavern on the right; a cavern at the end glowed.  He looked inside and noticed the moonlit pool.  There was no one there.  He turned and looked around again and saw more caverns along the other side.  Carefully he moved towards them.

 

Looking inside the second cavern down from the pond cave, he saw a shrine with a sword resting on it.  But what really caught his interest was the girl laying on a futon in front of it.  He looked around but the girl was the only person there…that he could see.

 

Quietly he moved forward.  As he grew closer, he could see the girl clearly.

 

“Serenity.”

 

He clapped his hands to his ears as a loud crystal ring reverberated throughout the cavern.

 

“Shhhh!”

 

The ringing stopped.  Then there was another chime that seemed almost apologetic.

 

He knelt by her side and carefully examined her.  Floating above her was a crystal flower.  He extended a gloved finger and carefully poked it.  He cursed as he yanked back his hand.  There was a scorch mark on the fingertip of his glove. 

 

There was another crystal chime.

 

Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes.  “Serenity, is that you making that chiming sound?”

 

The chime rang again and again.

 

“Okay, once for yes.  Twice for no.  Do you understand?”

 

####  _Yes._

 

“Is Zoicite here?”

 

####  _No._

 

“Are the Senshi here?”

 

####  _No._

 

“Were the Senshi even here?”

 

####  _Yes._

 

“But they aren’t here now?”

 

####  _No._

 

“Are they unhurt?”

 

Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow at the silence.  “Hmmm.  When they left here, were they unhurt?”

 

####  _Yes._

 

“Did they come here willingly?”

 

####  _Yes._

 

“Did they leave here willingly?”

 

####  _Yes._

“Did they leave with Zoicite?”

 

 _Yes._ Pause  _No._

 

Tuxedo Mask’s mind didn’t want his mouth to say anything.  He didn’t want it to be true.  He couldn’t be hurt again.  “Did the Senshi leave with the Shitennou?”

 

_Yes._

 

Tuxedo Mask felt his eyes well up with tears.  He lowered his head until his forehead was touching Serenity’s.  “I can’t go through this again.  I can’t let them betray me again.”

 

_**No.  No.  No.  No.** _

 

“Well, you seem rather adamant.  Are you trying to say that the Shitennou didn’t betray me?”

 

_**YES**._

 

“Are you sure?  Absolutely positively sure?  Because I just cannot take it if my world is snatched from me again.”

 

_**YES.  YES.  YES.** _

 

His whisper was broken.  “Then why do I remember them betraying me?  Why do I remember them joining Beryl and killing my people then coming to the Moon and killing the people of the Moon, the Senshi and you?”

 

He raised his head and wiped away his tears that had fallen onto her face.  “Sorry about that.”  He sighed.  “What happened to you?”  He laughed at himself.  “Sorry about that.  Do you know what happened to you?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Are you like this because of this crystal flower that is floating above you?”

 

_No.  Yes._

 

“The crystal didn’t make you like this.”

 

_Yes._

 

“You had an accident of some sort.”

 

_Yes._

 

“And now the crystal is keeping you like this.”

 

_Yes._

 

“Is there a way to break the crystal’s hold?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Do the Senshi and Shitennou know what it is?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Is it easy to do?”

 

 _Yes._   Then there was a chime like an embarrassed giggle.

 

He wasn’t a dumb man.  His mind raced as he tried to think of what it is he could do to get her out from under the crystal’s spell.  His fingers drummed impatiently on his knees as he thought.

 

He threw his hands in the air.  “How in the hell do you wake a sleeping princess?!” he shouted at the ceiling.  He lowered his hands and stared down at the girl in front of him.  “Sleeping.  Princess.”  He began to laugh.  “Oh, this is classic!”


	6. Chapter 6

Kunzite and Venus were the last to arrive at Aoyama Park.  They looked at their friends and companions.  Jupiter and Nephrite looked like they’d been dragged backwards through several thorn bushes.  Mars and Jadeite were bruised and battered.  Mercury and Zoicite looked worse, they didn’t even bother standing.  Mercury leaned against Zoicite as she tried to analyze the last youma they were going to fight.

 

Venus tried to hide the fact that her knees were shaking from exhaustion and that she could barely move her left arm.  She knew that Kunzite was standing out of sheer stubbornness.  “Well, it was a mistake separating in four separate groups to fight these youma.”

 

Mars barely nodded.  “To be honest, I don’t know if I have it in me to go against this last one.”

 

Mercury didn’t even look up from her computer.  “This one is three times as strong as the one Zoicite and I fought.  It’s able to absorb things to make it stronger.  It’s already absorbed a lot of cement and metal…and it will be able to absorb our own energy.”

 

Jadeite and Nephrite both cursed.

 

“We don’t have any choice.  We can’t let this youma rampage unchecked.”  Said Venus with a positive attitude that was as feigned as her current health.

 

Kunzite nodded.  “Let’s go.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

 

The exhausted group managed to jump, startled by the new voice.

 

Standing behind them was a man dressed in silver and dark blue armor.  Jadeite narrowed his eyes at the sword that was belted and sheathed at his side.  The last time he’d seeing it was an hour before on the shrine in the cavern where his sister lay.  He turned stunned eyes to the woman standing hand and hand with the man.

 

“Usagi.”

 

The gold and silver vision smiled at him.  “Hello, nii-chan!”  She ran over and hugged him.

 

Jadeite wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her close.  He looked down at her.  “What…what happened?  How did you get free?”

 

She giggled.  “It was just like Venus said.  Dymion figured it out too.”

 

“Oh, yeah!  True Love’s Kiss.  Good.”  Then it hit him and Jadeite glared at his prince.  “Dammit, Dymion!  You KISSED MY SISTER?!”

 

Endymion snorted.  “You can’t have it both ways, Jade.  Either leave her under the crystal’s spell or kiss her and set her free.  Now quit being her Big Brother and become my Shitennou and let’s kick some youma butt!”

 

“Wait.”  Serenity cupped her hands and the Ginzuishou appeared.  She whispered quietly to it and it glowed brightly covering the Senshi and Shitennou in its light.

 

Venus felt warmth clear to her bones.  Her pain and exhaustion were gone.  She looked at the others and could see that they had been Healed as well.  Jupiter and Nephrite looked like they could appear on the cover a fashion magazine.  Jadeite and Mars were able to give them serious competition.  Zoicite rose to his feet and extended his hand to Mercury, who took it but it was obvious that his assistance wasn’t necessary.  She looked at her Kunzite and she could tell he was ready to rock n’ roll.

 

Venus threw her head back and laughed.  “Welcome back, Serenity!  Now!  Let’s kick some youma butt!”

 

888888

 

They defeated the youma.  It wasn’t quick or easy but with teamwork, they managed.

 

After the battle, they returned to the Tsukimine Shrine.  Unfortunately, during the time they were gone, Ikuko-san had gone to the cave to talk with her daughter and discovered she was gone.  She was just exiting the cave at a run when the group landed in front of it.  Ikuko was kept from falling by Jupiter when they collided with each other.  Ikuko looked at the group and spotted her son.  “JUN-CHAN!  Usagi-chan is MISSING!  What are we going to do?!”

 

“Mama?”

 

Ikuko-san turned and looked towards the unfamiliar voice and stared at the young woman with golden hair and flowing silver gown.  “U-Usagi-chan?”  She whispered.

 

Serenity nodded.  “I’ve missed you, Mama!”

 

Ikuko laughed through her tears and hugged her daughter close.

 

The Senshi and Shitennou quietly un-transformed as well as Endymion.  Jun guided his sister and mother, who didn’t look like they were going to let go of each other anytime soon, into the house.  He bellowed for Shingo, who came down the stairs with a sleepy snarl that turned into a shout of joy at the sight of his sister standing upright in the living room.

 

The group sat down in chairs or on the floor and watched as Ikuko called her husband in Hong Kong and told him the news.  They watched as Usagi, who had un-transformed herself by now, spoke with her father.

 

After Usagi hung up the phone after telling her father she’d see him soon, Ikuko turned to everyone one.  “Alright, who’s going to explain to me what happened.”

 

“I will.”  Minako and Kazuya, the Senshi had learned the Shitennou’s ‘Real Life’ names and histories when the Ginzuishou had healed them, spoke at the same time.

 

Mamoru spoke.  “It’s probably going to take all of us.  So let’s start at the very beginning.”  He took a deep breath.  “It all started a thousand years ago…”

 

The End


End file.
